


William Shakespeare: Sonnet 18

by SpiritAmora_Am-not-EdnaSilver97 (EdnaSilver97)



Series: Marvel normal au series [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaSilver97/pseuds/SpiritAmora_Am-not-EdnaSilver97
Summary: Tom Hiddleston, a professor in university, single. Have a peaceful but dull life.Chris Hemsworth, a staff in the public library and coach in the gym. In relationship.A short, sweet story in normal au.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: Marvel normal au series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer’s lease hath all too short a date;  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature’s changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;  
Nor shall death brag thou wander’st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

Tom closed the book, and looked out of the window of a café, holding his chin, watching the people holding hands on the street.  
Who should I compare the beautiful summer with?  
Who will give me the love that others are desperate for?  
Who is the one that I could sing and praise till the eternal?

He picked up his cup of mocha, and sipped a bit.

Sweet yet have a slight taste of bitter.  
...........................................................................................................................................  
This is my first day to work at the library as a staff.

I sat in my chair uncomfortably. This chair is a bit too small for me.

Suddenly a pair of hands knocked on the table in front of me.

'Sorry, how can I-'

I raised my head to look at the comer.

'-help you...'

He was an angel, that's what I can say. 

He had white skin with those stunning blue eyes; his lips were light pink with perfect shape. His hair was brown and curly like those curls on cupid's head; he was also tall and slim.

'Good morning. I want to return this book.' 

He handed me the book with his long fingers.

While I was doing the returning, he chatted with me, using his deep and elegant voice. 

'Are you new here? I've never seen you before?' 

'Oh, I am Chris Hemsworth, new staff here.'

'I am Tom Hiddleston. Nice to meet you.'

He smiled sweetly at me, and oh lord-

I feel like cupid shoot me with a bow of his, in the heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Today is a holiday of my the university I am teaching, and I decided to go to the library to return my book that made me so sentimental last night.

I walked to the closest library, and walked to to counter. 

The man that sat behind the counter was quite large; not fat, just muscular. His biceps were larger than my head; and he seemed quite uncomfortable in that small chair, and I have never seen him in this library. I chuckled in my heart and walked to him, knocking the table in front of him, like waking up a sleeping student in my class.

Opps, can't forget being a professor.

When he looked up and asked me how can he help me, I felt like being stricken by lighting.

Shall I compare him to a summer's day? Yet he was so much brighter and warmer than the best summer day I have ever had.

His shinning blue eyes read the cover of my book, and I could almost see a trial of light left on the book which was named 'curiosity'. I could see his beautiful lips tucking up, and I felt like my soul is being tucked away too; maybe he was thinking that I really look like a geek that read this kind of book?

I tried to start a conversation so that I won't keep looking at his face and drool;

And it turned out that he was really a new staff working here.

And that I have never felt this kind of feeling for a long time; it was like a feather tickling my heart, every time he looks at me through those long lashes; every time he talks with me with his deep and amazing voice with a slight smiling tone, I felt the feeling when I read every new book I read-- desperate for more, desperate for more climax.

Even the summer can't be compared with him, maybe the sun, the fire ball in the sky can barely be the equal as him.  
.............................................................................................................................................

When I walked out of the library, I have to hold the wall for a few minutes.

In my whole life, I have never been that excited or happy for someone; my life was dull that I could barely list something that is remarkable except graduating and being a professor.

Sometimes I really wonder where I belong and who can turn me into a better person.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

You ask why sonnet 18 of Shakespeare? Because Professor Hiddleston was going to teach it.

'Anyone can explain "Thou art more lovely and more temperate"?'

Silence. But could heard students awake from daydream, yawning. 

Professor could only sigh in his heart and explain to his sleepy students, 'In this line, Shakespeare believed that his love is more desirable and had a better temper compared to the summer. Take out your note and write that down please.'

The classroom that was filled with morning's sunlight, filled with the writing of the students writing paper; outside the window, wind of early spring brought a slight scent of grass into the class.

Then a student raised her hand, Tom remember her name was Scarlett, asked Tom, 'Professor, can you read us the poem?'

Tom raised his eyebrow, and asked all his students: 'If anyone can tell me the how to read this?'

Not that Tom don't know hoe to read, he was the most famous English professor out of all his colleague, not only because his appearance was much more attractive than most of the teacher, but he was gentle and more polite, winning a lot young women's heart; also, he held a show of reading poetry and lines in the school radio, and the next year, a lot more students appeared in his class. Girls, to see the secrete professor who read great poems with voice like angels in the morning; boy, to learn the reading skills to date girls.

However, this harder question in Tom's heart was answered by another boy called James. 'Iambic pentameter.'

Well, it seems that someone did hard work in goggling this.

So Tom stood in the middle of the stage, and read clearly.

All people's eyes was on him, listening to this beautiful poem full of emotion and secrets that were waiting them to be solved by Professor and his students.

And outside the window, on the path of the university, a pair of eyes that was like sapphire out of all eyes looked at the slim figure on the stage too.  
.................................................................................................................

Chris was running on the path of the university next to his flat. The university was big and had many green plants around the path, making the air around fresher, always made Chris feel alive and could face any problem.

So while he was running, humming a little song to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the building next to him, but he couldn't hear very clearly, so he ran closer and saw a person that he thought of when he's alone.

He looked through the window, and saw Tom standing on stage, wearing grey suit and a pair of silver framed glasses, made him look more mature and serious. Chris was quite surprised to see him here, but soon realised that Tom was a professor of this university as there were other younger adults sitting in the classroom.

Tom used his beautiful voice to ask and answer the questions of this lesson, and he heard Tom reading a poem on stage.

The early sunshine shone into the classroom, and made him looks like an angel.

Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Yes you are, Tom Hiddleston.

But than he received a message.

Hey Chris, is been few days since we date. Do you want to hang out tonight? Love you-- Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is a character I made up. Please don't panic as Tom and Chris will be together soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

Oh no.

He really did forgot that he still have a girlfriend after meeting Tom.

Sarah Johnson, a dark haired women in her late twenty, with pretty amber eyes, have been in relationship with Chris for few months, and they did have great times together. She was nice and funny, expect she gets a little jealous and act sarcastic every time Chris talks to or face someone that is attractive, even when Chris nodded thankfully to his cousin once. 

But after all, Chris loves her, and he couldn't really be those people who left their partner when they saw someone more attractive.

Maybe Tom was not as kind as he looks? Chris told himself to not think of Tom when thinking of the date tonight. Maybe he have some strange habits like eating kittens as breakfast or, he is a serial killer!?!

Stop it, Chris Hemsworth, you are thinking weirdly.

Suddenly a finger tapped his right shoulder, and pulled Chris out of his thoughts. It was Tom, who was in his suit and smiled warmly at him. Chris felt dizzy wen he saw this smile and thought: No, definitely a serial killer of hearts.

'Chris!' Tom said in a surprising tone. 'It was really you! I didn't expected to see you here! what are you doing here?'

Chris hid his phone like he was texting with his secret lover in front of his wife. 'Ugh, I am running here as this university is close to my house and have a great environment.' He was too nervous and he talk a bit too formal to a friend.

He won't mind, will he? We just met few days ago.

Tom was a bit hurt when Chris seemed a bit distant from him, but then raised the water bottle he bought from the school canteen.

'Do you want to have it? I didn't drink it, if you mind. You seem very hot and sweaty so you might need some water.'

Oh my god, Tom is giving me his water!!! Was my heart suppose to jump out when I take it from his hands. Heart-stealer!

'I owe you a drink.' I smiled at him, and took a sip from the water bottle.

Hmm, this water tasted sweeter than others I have drank.  
.................................................................................................................................  
I walked into a restaurant and ordered a take-out.

'Still the same dinner, Tom?' the cashier, Sebastian, that I almost meet daily teased me, again, for my everyday meal.

'Is not my fault I don't have someone that can cook and keep me warm at night, by wrapping me in his arms.' I smiled at him back, and saw his face flushed when I mention him and his boyfriend Chris Evans.

Chris Evans was nice, and was bold like Chris I met few days ago.

Oh, Chris again.

Seb gave me the check and murmured at me, 'I don't want to act like your mum, but really, you need to find yourself a partner, Tommy, or mummy will be worried.'

I stopped myself rolling eyes, and walked aside to wait for my dinner.

I thought about the lesson today. I stopped the lesson when I explained 'Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,'

Shakespeare did mentioned the lovely of summer, but there will still be rough winds in May that blow away the warmth of it.

Then I heard a familiar voice.

Chris and a pretty woman went into the restaurant chatting, hand in hands, seeming happy and relaxed.

My mouth were suddenly dry and had a bitter taste, and I have no idea why.

Guess that the body knows better when the rough winds come.

I took my dinner, and walked back to my home faster than usual, because I know that the rough wind will shake the darling buds, until nothing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG... Finally the ch.3, I am exhausted, and I really do need some practise in writing. Not a good work, but still hope you all love the beauty and sweetness of Hiddlesworth... (I am starting to cry again :'''/ They are so beautiful *sniff nose*
> 
> Don't worry Tom, even if Chris don't want you (which is hard and almost impossible), you still have the blessings of me and all your fans!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: And summer’s lease hath all too short a date;

‘I guess that time really is the enemy of love.

It makes your feelings fade; it makes your heartbeats slow down until nothing; it makes your love gone slowly, painfully.’

Tom said to his sister Emma, looked at the ceiling.

Emma rolled her eyes slightly. ‘You are being dramatic, Tommy. It’s just a straight guy with a girlfriend! I am sure you can find someone better. And you didn’t really know much about each other, so you might need to have a date with him.’

Tom looked at her unbelievably. ‘I won’t let Chris to be the cheater!’

Rolling eyes, second time. ‘I mean, you guys can drink coffee and chat, right? Not that his girlfriend will think that you two are dating.’

‘I need to go now, a new coach is working in my gym.’ Emma picked her bag and leaved her brother.

‘Thanks for your breakfast, dear brother.’

Tom picked up his phone.

‘Hey Chris, it’s Tom Hiddleston. I’m wondering if you want to have a lunch with me? Love you.’

Wait, what’s wrong with the ‘Love you’?

Where’s the delete button!?!

Thank god he deleted it. He didn’t want this friendship to end yet.  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Sarah…. I got a new job in the library and the gym.’

It’s been a few weeks since we date, and something changed so we chatted for a while before starting dinning. 

‘That’s great! Id the people there nice? Not that I am worried for you.’

We laughed, but when I wanted to introduce Tom, I got a feeling that I cheated him? It’s so complicated. Is it possible for people to love others at the same time?

‘I met a guy who likes to read Shakespeare… and this morning when I ran on the university near my home, I found out that he was a professor…’

Sarah was eating her salad, but then she stopped and looked at me with her sharp amber eyes.

‘Do you have his photo?’

Oh no. I guess she is starting to jealous again.

But I cannot not give her Tom’s photo or it will be more suspicious.

I opened my phone, and tried to see if I have Tom’s photo.

I remember I have Tom’s pone number when we were at the library. He wanted to know some information so I gave him the library number and my number.

His phone number’s photo was him and a woman’s photo. He smiled brightly and I lost in those blue eyes.

But who is that woman?

Sarah looked at the picture and said coldly, ‘Quite good-looking, but he is married, isn’t he?’

What?

I looked at Sarah, dumfounded. 

‘He wear rings on his left hands, isn’t he?’

I looked at the photo again.

It was real.

I felt pained and bitterness exploded on my tongue, in my chest, especially in my heart.

The good times, memories are now faded, like the old photos, with only black and white left.

I guess the happiness are gone faster than we think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Sometimes too hot the eye of heavens shines,

I woke up the next day. Today I have to go to the gym for my first day of work. 

I thought of Tom again. Last night Sally broke my heart, buy I guess that is the way that she keeps me. 

Tom was like an angel; that’s all I can say. The beauty of his eyes was so perfect that no one could stare at them without a flushing cheek; how could the lord be so selfish, putting all his love, those pink lips on those flawless skin?

His eyes, so light yet so wise; so bright but with a glimpse of pain; so clear yet have a shine of mischief; how could they be so simple yet so complicated?

He was an angel, a perfect creature of the lord, I don’t get the chance of loving him.

Who, or do I have the chance to be this flawless yet broken man’s sun?

He was so lonely, I could see that, but he was clever enough to hide them; but he shows his emotions easily too, so cunning and so honest at the same time; you can’t relay on them.

My phone rang, and a message popped from the screen.

‘Hey Chris, it’s Tom Hiddleston. I’m wondering if you want to have a lunch with me?’

………………………………………………………………………………….  
I opened my phone to check every 15 minutes, and I guess I am so worried sick. I can’t even stand my phone ring.

Then, my phone rang. 

‘I am sorry Tom, but I am not available. Sorry.’

I put down my phone, but my head looked at the ceiling to prevent my tears from falling.

I wasn’t a crying type of people, and I couldn’t think of why I would cry only I can’t go to eat lunch with someone.

Maybe it’s because that I trusted that Chris won’t let me down, but he did.

The bright light shown on my eyes. It hurt me and my tears really rolled from my eyes, and down to my lips. 

Chris was like the sun, sometimes so warm, but could be too shinny, or don’t even give a glimpse of sun light.

I wiped my tears quickly, and went out to the school café for lunch, hanging a fake smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6. And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

‘Tommy, don’t just get too upset about that, it’s just he is not available! Don’t mind too much about that!!!’ Emma petted my head when I was talking about my sad day.

‘Is it that he don’t like me anymore?’ I asked her like a five year old, but I can’t help it.

‘Stop thinking about it.’ Emma flicked her finger to my forehead and smiled when I whined. ‘By the way, do you wanna know the new couch in the gym I am working at? He looked exactly the type you’d like!!!’ She took out her phone showed me the picture they took together today. 

‘That’s…’ I looked at the picture unbelievably. ‘That’s Chris!!! That’s the Chris I’m talking about!!!’

Emma made a chocking sound and shouted out quite loud. ‘God! The world is so small! My brother’s crush is working with me! How unbelievable! But he didn’t seem very well today, those pretty face with a pale cheek.’

I looked at the picture again. He’d seem not very well, so my body worked faster than my brain:

‘Hey Chris, are you ok? You don’t sound very well.’

He answered very quickly.

‘What do you mean by sound?’

‘Well, I hear voices of the sick.’  
I made a joke, and received Chris’ laughing emoji.

But than I remember that he disappointed me, and the laughing emoji didn’t seem that happy anymore.

Like a cloud over the sun.

Than a hand punched my shoulder not so painfully.

‘Emma!’ I wined not in a very serious tone. ‘It hurts…’

‘Oh stop your cries about your broken heart, I am having a dinner with all my gym colleague and I need to bring a partner, but I am not dating, so you gotta come with me!’

‘We are not gonna do the pretending thing anymore, is it?’ I asked, alarmed.

‘What pretending thing?’ she asked me back innocently, but I knew that she knows.

‘Last year, you lose in a truth or dare game, and you had to pretend to be my wife and send a picture of us wearing our parents wedding ring on the internet!!!’ I said in a fake angry tone, and Emma faked a scream.

‘But you have to admit that is funny!!! Remember your face when I put the ring on your finger? And you loved that picture we took!’ Emma laughed.

‘Fine, I will go with you, just not in a couple way.’ I said, and smiled happily with Emma.

At least I got to see Chris again.  
…………………………………………………………………………………  
I brought Sally to the dinner of the gym.

I still remember the first day of working in the gym.

Everyone was nice and energetic, and I saw someone that got my attention.

The woman who named Emma, she was slim and had a bright smile, a familiar smile that I saw on Tom’s photo.

She was the wife of Tom?

What a small world.

And I knew I’d see Tom again in the dinner, and I still don’t know how to face him... and Sally.

Sally is a bigger problem though, and Tom was too perfect that I wished he’d yell at me for rejecting me just because I realised that there was no future between us. He just answered, ‘It’s fine, we can see each other another day, is it?

Then I saw him walking in, with his wife beside him, them both laughing for something fun.

‘Hey Chris!’ Emma waved at me. ‘This is my brother, Tom Hiddleston! I believe that you have meet before!’ She shook hands with me, so as Tom, and she looked at Sally who wasn’t looking great, and asked, ‘And this is…?’

Wait, brother???? Tom is Emma’s… brother!?! 

I looked at their left hands, and there was no rings. 

Than what about that picture???

‘Chris?’ A white hand waved in front of me, and I smelled a calming scent. ‘Are you with us?’

Tom looked at me worriedly, and I just want to rub those wrinkles off his forehead. 

He was like the silvery moon covered by black clouds at midnight.

So elegant yet have a scent of sadness.

‘Oh,’ I answered after Sally was going to splash her drink at me. ‘I’m sorry, this is my girlfriend, Sally, Sally, this is my colleague, Emma and her brother Tom.’

Tom seemed to lose light in his eyes, but he smiled brightly like he was fine.

It was all my fault.  
………………………………………………………………………………....  
It was the end of dinner, and it was not the best dinner in my life. Maybe the second worst of my list.

I went to the bathroom before I leave, but I heard something that I shouldn’t have.

‘I can’t stay with you anymore! I don’t want to stay with you when everyone that is almost as good as me, and you don’t even push them away!!! I don’t want to worry every day about you leaving me without seeing the bad part of those people!!!’

The stairs beside the washroom stood Sally and Chris, one screaming and another just standing there, seeming tired.

What is happening? I hope it’s not an argument that ends their relationship…

‘Sally, look, I don’t live with your possessiveness anymore, too. You are limiting the people I can know, and you knew that I am serious with you… But what you have done have destroyed our possible future. I am sorry.’

Sally looked at him, eyes filled with tears. Than she laughed crazily, and shouted at Chris again,

‘HAHAHAHAHA, MY FAULT!?! WHY DON’T YOU THINK THAT IT IS THAT TOMHIDDLESTON THAT DESTROYED OUR POSSIBLE FUTURE??? YOU BASTARD!!!’

She ran away in fury, and I stood in the shadow that I overheard the conversation, a conversation that I have regretted to hear since the very first moment.’

I saw Chris looking at the way that Sally leaved. 

Was it really my fault that destroyed their future?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7. And every fair from fair sometime declines,

I felt like a ghost.

I forgot how I got home, I forgot how I lied on my bed after shower, I forgot how I cried my eyes out.

I just wiped my face when I felt wetness on my face, and I suddenly found out… I cried. I cried for the man that I am hopelessly in love, that I destroyed his future with the love one he had before.

Love is so cruel. If the enemy of love is time that was cold like ice too, than I guess love have to be strong and emotionless too… what I am thinking about?

Now I am going crazy for him. Love have driven me crazy, so sweet yet so bitter; so pleasurable yet so painful; so gentle yet so cruel.

Love pulls you down to drown, than when you were about to die, it pulls you from the water and tell you that this is mercy; it cuts you with a knife until you were full of wounds, than stops when you couldn’t scream out anything, wrapping you with care and tell you this is what you have to go through to have it.

Just the same as Chris.

I saw his love and happiness when he sees him, but is that just pity? Am I wrong?

And that woman, how could she ruin the love that Chris gave her? Although I didn’t know them for long, but I believe that he is nice and great to his lovers. 

Not all the people around an angel are great, and angels don’t stay perfect forever. Not all couples are blessed by love, and love don’t stay love forever. The sun will stop burning one day, and stars will lose their light on day.

Devils are fallen angels.  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
I felt like a man who travelled for a long time in the dessert with so less water.

So tired, so thirsty for… love? Solace? I guess. 

Since Tom came out from the toilet, he didn’t look as great as before.

Not that he is not beautiful, it’s just he is… more… vulnerable, fragile, and lost. Emma took him home worriedly, but she looked at me thinking. 

Sally was long gone, and I didn’t have the thought to chase her back after she said such thing. 

Did she think of me that superficial? I admit that I was interested in Tom is because of his look, but a person that could really get my heart is their soul. 

Everyone is superficial at first, I know, but time reveals who they really are, and it turns out that Sally was overly possessive, and Tom… he is fine, I guess?

I guess I have to know him more. If I really like him that much, I have to know him more, and I hope that he is not another Sally.

I might care if he was just a guy with normal look, or even not that good looking, but I know that I will be just like today, so dazed because of his beautiful mind, soul.

Devils have wings too, it’s just a matter if they have hope of themselves to be pure as an angel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8.  
By chance or nature’s changing course untrimm'd;

‘Tom… Tom. TOM!!!’

I looked at Sebastian that called me. 

Me and Sebastian was sitting in a café, drinking our favourite drink. I needed someone to talk to, but I don’t want my sister to know what happen.

Seb frowned at me, and took a sip from his drink. ‘Are you alright, Tommy? Are you back to the Earth?’

‘Yeah, just… Chris broke up with his girlfriend and I heard why, and it made me uncomfortable…’

I told Sebastian what happened, and he was gritting his teeth after I finished. 

‘That woman!’ He almost breaks that coffee cup. ‘Do you want my Chris to beat her?’

I looked at him strangely. ‘That’s a lady, Seb!!! Plus your Chris is a bit too gentle and good-tempered.’ 

‘No I am very serious.’ He looked into my eyes strict, holding my hands comfortingly. ‘Do you want me to threat her? I can’t just let a bad tempered woman to break our little Tommy.’

I almost choked on my drinks, and we laughed together.

But then a woman walked to us, and she was Sarah, who looked… mad. 

She seemed that she cried and didn’t sleep for night; her once silky hair was loss and messy, clothes untidy, and she looked at me eyes wide, smiling in a creepy way.

‘You!’ She pointed at me shockingly. ‘You are that pretty boy that seduced my boyfriend, aren’t you? Now we broke up, are you happy now!?! GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!!!’

She creamed at me, and my face was hot and eyes were filled with tears. Than she splashed her hot coffee at me.

I put my hands in front of my face, and hot liquid hit my palms, and splashed on the clothes in front of my chest.

My heart was in pain when I heard her words, but the pain on my hands and my chest were different, and was sharper, like burning.

‘Tom!’ Sebastian rushed in front of me, and looked at me. ‘Are you ok? How do you feel?’

‘Pain… And burning…’ I murmured, and I heard Sebastian screaming at Sarah, who was laughing crazily, like what she did when she broke up with Chris.

Oh… Chris.  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
I waited with Tom worriedly for the doctor.

Tom wasn’t talking much after that crazy woman splashed him with freaking hot coffee, and just dropping tears unstop.

His hands was burnt, so as his chest, and he is now using ice from the friendly waiter of the café to cover them.

The people in the café called the police, and they took away the woman that did such thing to Tom. 

I called Tom’s sister and his sister told me that she called the Chris that caused all this. Maybe I have to not see that Chris or I may have to strangle that man.

Then the doctor walked in, looking at the file which I assumed is Tom’s.

‘How is him doctor? Is he ok?’ I asked quickly, standing up.

‘The accident caused second-level burn, and Mr. Hiddleston’s skin may have the condition of swelling and having blisters, but don’t worry, I will give you antibiotic cream. Don’t worry, it won’t leave scars, but try not to stimulate the burnt area, like scratching or breaking the blisters.’ The doctor explained kindly, and wiped some cream onto Tom’s hands and chest, putting bandage around him.

‘Pest for a few days, Mr Hiddleston. It’s lucky to have friends that carry for you.’

‘Thank you, doctor.’ Tom smiled at the doctor weakly, and walked out of the room quietly.

‘Thank you, doctor.’ I thanked the doctor too, and was about to find Tom, but the doctor pulled me and said, 

‘I know this is not my business, but it is more important to let him calm down. Maybe giving him time will be better. There are accidents, and I cold just give him medical advice, but who he is concerned could give him more.’

I looked at the doctor. He had bright blue eyes and curly brown hair, with pinkish lips that smiled warmly.

‘Oh, by the way, I am James McAvoy.’ He winked, and sat back down. ‘Just letting you know my name, but I don’t think you want to see me again.’

I turned, and walked out to find Tom, but it may be right for the doctor. Maybe what Tom really need is not his friends. Sometimes innocents gets hurt, but that is what human have to go through.

And honestly, I can’t really blame anyone.

Love must cause pain, but it also have what human valuable most: happiness.

‘Chris? I am coming home. I miss you too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tom... I really don't want to hurt my little baby, but I have to stick to the poem...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9. But thy eternal summer shall not fade,

‘Hey, are you Mr. Hemsworth?’ Chris held the file in his hand, asked another Chris, who was looking out of the window, having something on his mind.

‘Yes, I am.’ Chris H stood up, and followed Chris E to a small, tidy office.

‘So, your ex-girlfriend Sarah Johnson, who listed you as her emergency contact person, attacked Tom Hiddleston, splashing him with boiled coffee and caused second-level burn; we might only charge her for causing physical damage to others, but the victim Mr. Hiddleston didn’t give any respond or gave the intense in charging her, so if you would sign here,’ Chris E pointed at the right corner of the paper in the file and said. ‘She will be good to go, but if she is charged, you won’t be able to sign her out.’ 

Chris sat for a while, until the captain in the office thought that the file was going to burn. 

‘What if I don’t want to sign this?’ Mr. Hemsworth finally looked up, asking the policeman calmly.

It has been few days since Tom leaving the hospital and disappear. Chris was worried and almost gone crazy, but he couldn’t do anything—he wasn’t close to Tom, he didn't even know his address!

But Tom’s sister and his best friend assured him that Tom is fine, and he could go back home, worried and tired.  
He thought a lot in those sleepless night; about Tom, Sarah and himself. It seemed like they formed a tragic triangle love; but than he realised Tom loves him, maybe, or at least, care about him more than himself; he didn’t charge Sarah because he thought Chris still loves her; but it only hurts Chris even more. He didn’t knew he was so beautiful that Chris must look at him with care, or he would break.

But now, his once lover hurt the person now he slowly fall in love with; Sarah who once had his love turned into anger and madness when she lost it, and Tom turned into protecting and silence when Chris once lover hurt him.

Like a child who wants to protect a kitten who was left on street: talking soft and kindly to it, but it would scratch his hand, drawing blood.

Was it his fault that hurt the three of them, which was used to only hurt him and Sarah, not Tom who was never involved?

‘That would be a problem, then.’ Chris E went silence for a few seconds, and said slowly. ‘Then she would have to stay here for a little longer, and honestly, my darling at home would be jealous if she have to drink coffee with me here longer.’

Chris H looked out at the window again, and said, ‘That would be better for us. She has lost her mind.’

Chris E petted Chris H’s shoulder knowingly, and leaved Chris in his office with some words,  
‘Chris, think of who would not want to see this happen. Time can heal physical time, but the emotional pain needs love to fill the big, empty hole in the heart. Thank of that.’  
…………………………………………………………………………………  
Tom was fighting with his bandage and medicines. 

It was hard to change the bandages, and he had to bite his lips every time he wrap his hands. 

His palm would burn every time he holds something, and he couldn’t even use a pen to correct his students’ works.

But the toughest thing is: he couldn’t do anything, and he was bored to death.

But he was a lot better, actually. Days of not seeing people have calmed his mind, and could start thinking things without too many emotions.

Plus, now he got a bunch of time to watch those adorable puppies and kittens video to laugh for a bit.

And when he was about to wrap bandage around his still reddish skin on the chest, the door bell rung.

‘Sebby? Wait a minute, can you help me to wrap the bandage later? I can’t wrap it correctly every time--’

Tom opened the door, and saw a bolder and taller body. Hmm, it’s not the shorter Sebastian he know?

‘Chris?’  
‘You won’t mind if it’s me?’ Chris asked tensely, preparing to run anytime if Tom says ‘Yes’.

‘Oh Chris,’ Tom smiled, acting a lot calmer than Chris. ‘Of course I wouldn’t mind if you pay a lovely little visit. Please, come in.’

Chris followed Tom in, and couldn’t move his eyes from Tom’s pale back.

Tom raised a pile of bandage Chris, and asked if he could help him to wrap the wound.’

Chris used those bandage to wrap Tom’s chest; he used those bandage that was white and clean as snow to wrap his angel, but his angel, even with the reddish skin, shown in the setting sunshine.

They spent time sitting on the couch, quietly; their thigh were touching each others their fingers touched each others, but no one moved.

When Chris looked into Tom’s gentle, happy eyes, he saw his own eyes in them.

Even his angel’s wings were ripped, he could still fly higher than any other; forever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made up the laws... I don't really know laws or something😅


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10. Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;

‘Chris.’

Chris’ phone shook, reminding its owner a new message.

‘What’s wrong Tom?’ Chris typed, ignored his messed heartbeat.

‘I think you still owe me a drink, so maybe we can have a drink sometime? I think it’s time for us to declare something.’ He replied me, and honestly, I dropped my phone.

‘Chris?’ Emma Picked up my phone for me, stood in front of me crossing her hands. ‘Rebecca is looking for your demonstration. Are you alright?’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ I got my phone and thanked her, before walking to a student of mine. 

‘If Tom wants to talk with you, just go ahead.’ Emma smiled at my understandingly, smiled. ‘He is gentle to all people he loves.’

So, with the help of Emma, I went to teach my student with a blushing, hot face and a silly smile.  
…………………………………………………………………………………  
I sat in the exact same spot where I read the book that lead me to Chris.

I was so nervous, that I tear the paper cloth on the desk without noticing.  
‘Tom? Why are you torturing the paper?’ A warm voice said behind me, scaring me and tore the paper harder.

‘Chris!’ My face reddened and I exclaimed accidentally. ‘You, you are here!’

Stupid reply!!! I can’t even think properly in front of him!!!

He wore a suit to meet me! A suit!!! And I just wore my normal outfit.

He wore a blue suit that matched his eyes; his strong torso was visible under those expensive clothes, making me drooling over him.

One day I will die because of this man, I knew.

But, us with these different dress code is too out standing!!!

I held his warm hand, and pulled him out of the café.

‘Tom?’ Chris asked me confusingly. ‘Where are we going?’  
…………………………………………………………………………………  
Tom pulled me to his flat.

But I didn’t remember how I reach there. I only felt and saw Tom’s hand holding mine, his cool temperature linking with my hotter body temperature.

I saw his adorable red face while running through streets, and I seem to see different Tom at different ages:

The time we get married, he wore a white suit and smiled brightly, promising to be my angel for a lifetime;

The time we get our first child, holding the little life in his warm hand, promising to give the live love and brightness;

The time our kid’s first day at school, we holding our children hand by hand, going to school in laughter, and Tom kissing me on the cheek with love spilling from his beautiful eyes;

The time we are old, sitting on the bench in front of our house in the countryside, holding hands, his face with wrinkles but with a soft smile, enjoying the comfortable silence with me;

And when we goes to heaven, he wore a shinning white gown, feathered wings pulling him to the golden kingdom, his hands pilling me with him, his face shown with happiness.

At this moment, I knew what it meant by love; the person that is willing to be with you without any pay back, a person that is willing to be with you even in the depth of darkness, the person that is willing to sacrifice his time, his youth to be with you, forever after.

At this moment, I knew that he is the love of my life, every life I’ve ever had.  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
I pulled Chris through streets and buildings, than when I looked back at him, I seemed to see him at different ages:

The time that he proposed to me, promising to give me a lifetime of happiness and hope;

The time he comfort me when I am sad and broken, wiping and kissing my tears away, apologising for cannot support the weight with me;

The time he pulls me from a high cliff, his hand holding mine tight and hard, his shinning eyes spilling tears that dropped onto m face, so hot and painful, like cutting me on my heart, but still trying to smile at me and tell me he would save me;

The time when we are flying to the heaven, my wings were tired and I was about to fall, he would wrap me in his arms and hug me, telling me that if I would bring him to heaven, he would fall to the hell with me if I am too.

At this moment, I knew what it meant be love: when a person that would save you even you were not worth it, a person that would comfort you when you’ve never done that before to them, a person that was willing to die, to pain, to cry, to smile, just for you.

At this moment, I knew that an angel cant fly on their own; they need their love to carry them, to be with them, or the heaven is no heaven to them.

The time seemed to slow when we stopped in the middle of the street, we knew that one day we would both be old and would die, leaving from this world, but there’s only one request, so simple yet so hard: be together even we are dead, or blood together, cannot be separated.

We kissed, in the middle of the street, sweet and slow; a professor and a couch in the gym, a helper in the library, they cannot be any normal; but they found each other, and they made each other shine like diamonds.

The moon cannot shine bright without the sun; and the sun cannot be meaningful without the moon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter. 11.1. Nor shall death brag thou wander’st in his shade,

‘Oh you two, stop showing off, you are hurting my eyes.’ Emma covered her eyes and said hopelessly, but Tom could see her smirking.

Chris was wrapping Tom’s body with his strong arms, kissing and snuggling Tom’s neck and cheek, which he thought was lovable and sweet, but to Tom, that was like a little puppy begging for attention.

Although himself was enjoying this with a big, red face.

After Emma said that, Chris just put on a bigger smile, and hugged Tom closer to him.

But Tom must admit, that the weeks after they started to date were fantastic. He felt happy, warm, sweet, and surprise. He never felt this kind of excitement.

Every breath he took, every things he saw, every sound he heard, was like dipped in honey, wrapped by golden lights, surrounded by laughers, every moment after Chris says he loves him was so perfect.

And everyone could see that he was in love. The professors would see him smiling at his phone with a silly smile, his students would see his flushing face when he rush into the classroom almost late, his family would hear hard, heavy breathing coming out of his room after him and Chris went in.

Chris would kiss him gently and sweetly, like sucking his lips hard, like eating a piece of candy; Chris would kiss him passionately, putting his lips into his mouth, licking every piece of his mouth, like claiming as his own; he would kiss him comfortingly, kissing him like rain dropping onto his lips; he kiss his tears away; he would kiss his fingers softly; he would kiss his temple sweetly; he would do anything to make him happy.

But sometimes he gets naughty too; he would suck on his neck, leaving a hickey before Tom could step in the school, making Tom almost late to work with untidy clothes, showing Tom’s student.

‘Professor, you are so in love.’ Scarlet smirked when she saw the professor rushes in, face red and clothes untidy.

He loves him so much that his heart hurts, but hurting in a way he would never wants it to fade.  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
Chris was so in love.

Tom was so perfect; he was nice, gentle, kind, beautiful, angelic, lovable, strong, and caring. 

He would notices every small thing in life; he would know if Chris was happy at work or not; he would know when should talk with Chris about it openly, when should not.

He would remind Chris, or prepare things for him when he was too busy or didn’t even notice that; he would find an umbrella in his pack when he outside was raining; he would see a note that reminds him to drink more water and rest more when he just coughed a bit in their date; he wasn’t that romantic, but he felt like bursting every time he saw those ways that Tom shows his care and love to him, bursting with love that Tom gave him.

Tom was lovable too. He had those white skins that Chris wants to kiss on them every time, leaving red marks like blooming flowers on those smooth, sensitive skin; he had those lips that he wants to sucks on them every time, sucking them like the last water in the dessert; he had those blue eyes that he wants to look at them forever, looking and losing in those beautiful rings of blue and green, seeing his own eyes, only his own eyes reflecting in them.

He was having the best time in his life; and nothing can take all this away from him again.  
………………………………………………………………………………....  
‘Bye Emma!’ Tom waved at his sister, and walked down the street, holding Chris’ hand in his coat pocket secretly.

He liked this kind of excitement. He never felt this kind of happiness before, all his life had been so normal and dull, and he really appreciate that Chris brought it to his life, although not all of them are pleasant every time.

But when they were crossing the road, whispering and chatting with each other, a car suddenly turned on the road beside them, driving to them in a crazy speed.

‘TOM!!!’ The car was too fast, and Tom knew that both of them would be hit, unless…

He pushed him off.  
Tom apologised in his heart for a thousand times. 

The fate was too cruel with them. They just found each other, and now death is a long bridge between them.

He knew that death is coming to take away the breath of his, so he closed his eyes, waiting for the crash.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11.2

Blood. Death. Car crush. Broken bones. Limp body. Tears. 

I watched death carries my love away with my own eyes;   
I saw the Fates destroying me and my love’s destiny;  
I heard the sound of my love’s last breath.

I thought I really did.

I thought all the future I saw before was a laughter of ironic, a lie that when it breaks, devils could laugh at my pain.

But it didn’t happen.

The death’s wing flew over my love’s head, but my love glowed in the darkness of death; his beauty and his smile didn’t blur in the fear of death, his eyes didn’t lost their dime at the end if the time, his heart didn’t move in the pain of our coming distance.

The car just stopped in front of him, made him fell away, but he was not dead; he just tried to sit up.

I rushed over, screams in my brain slowly turned to the whispers of Tom’s through out the days we have been together; short, but nothing, not even the shade of Death can destroy their beauty and warmth.

His body was in my arms, and he looked up at me, with those once lonely and painful but now clear and happy eyes, and his slender fingers caressed my jaw softly, like the gentle wind in summer.

He smiled at me, though he was a little confused, he sat up in my protests and hugged me.

His smile and this accident was the last thing I knew before I fainted.  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘I can’t believe you! You was supposed to protect him!!!’ Emma screamed at Chris who laid on the bed in the hospital.

‘Calm down, Emma, the car didn’t even hit me.’ Tom, who almost died, sat beside Chris. ‘And he fainted after he made sure I am fine, isn’t it, dear?’

The accident didn’t hurt Tom a bit, which was a miracle; however Emma was not very satisfied that her brother almost got hit and his boyfriend fainted afterwards, and it turned out that Tom had to dial an ambulance himself.

It has no meaning of knowing who was the driver, Tom told his boyfriend.

It was correct, but most importantly, he didn’t want to hurt Chris.

The driver was Sarah. He recognised her before Chris do, and he knew that there will be an accident when he saw the look in her eyes.

He knew that she would be charged. But he didn’t want to charge her, because he knew that she was only coming for him;

Of course he was angry too. The woman was just seeking revenge, and she had no love for Chris anymore, or she wont hurt Chris again and again.

But he was so glad that she stopped the car at the last moment; he would never know why, but he knew Chris would be so sad if he leaved him.

Chris’ love, the beauty of Chris, was so strong that could stop a car, at least that was what Tom believes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12.1. When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st:

Once upon a time, there were two princes in different kingdom. 

Prince Chris in the Hemsworth kingdom was tall with a strong build; his blue eyes were shinier than any gems the King Hemsworth owns; he was passionate and kind hearted, with a bright smile that dazzled every girls in the kingdom.

Prince Tom in the Hiddleston kingdom was slim with a strong heart; his bluish green eyes were more beautiful than any diamonds the Queen Hiddleston owns; he was quite and nice tempered, with a charming smile that brighten every girls in the kingdom.

Prince Chris was good at using sword and bows; Prince Tom read through every books in the two kingdoms and others; Prince Chris could shot five birds with one arrows; Prince Tom could win five debate in an hour.

The two kingdoms were in great terms, and the people were having the peaceful life under the ruling of Hemsworth and Hiddleston.

One day, the most beautiful women, Sarah, went to the kingdom of Hemsworth with a lot and a lot of gold and servants. 

‘I am the most beautiful princess of the northern kingdoms, and I am here to marry the most handsome prince of the southern kingdoms.’  
The Hemsworth was having dinner with the Hiddleston when the princess came in.

But the neither of the princes wanted to marry her— 

Tom has much prettier eyes and looks than her!!! —Chris

Chris is definitely the most handsome prince in the world. —Tom 

Than the king of Hemsworth took the offer before King of Hiddleston do—which made King Hiddleston unhappy.

So the two kingdoms were in cold war—they only talk to each other in summer and fight in winter.

But they didn’t know that Sarah was an evil witch—she was here to take the most beautiful eyes to make her eternal poison.

But she didn’t know which prince have the better eyes; Chris’ eyes were clear and bright, like a diamond under the first sunrise of the Earth; Tom’s eyes were beautiful and complicated, like the mysterious fire that was used to perform the first magic.

So she decided to get both eyes on the wedding of hers and Chris.

But what she didn’t knew was that the two prince fell in love with each other; their love made their eyes see through the mist that covered her identity.

One night, Sarah felt her power suddenly weaken and decided to take Prince Tom’s eyes to make her poison first.

When she was about to use her sharp blade to take out the eyes of the sleeping prince, the prince’s sister found out and screamed.

The evil witch was frightened and escaped, but she stabbed the blade into prince Tom’s chest.

The blade had dark magic, and Doctor McAvoy said that only love or the curser could awake the sleeping beauty.

The King, Queen and Princess Emma was eager and worried, so they asked every people, every animals, every plants, every life in their kingdom if they know who is the lover of Prince Tom.

Books. Poems. –Sebastian from the bakery that Tom always visits.

Teaching. –Chris Evans, the head of the royal guards and husband of Sebastian.

I am not asking the interests of my brother!!! –Princess Emma.

Ugh. Your brother stayed indoor every minutes, and I already introduced a lot of pretty, kind girls and handsome, strong boys to him, but he blah, blah, blah, blah –Sebastian, still the only friend of Prince Tom.

(Noticed the rising anger of Princess Emma) Honey, I don’t think… (Noticed his husband’s watery doggie eyes) Nothing… --Chris Evans, making a choice between the Princess and his sweetheart.

Than who hates him? –Emma the protective princess.

Hmmm. Probably the one who stabbed him. –Scarlett, one of Tom’s most intelligent students.

Sebastian kept blabbering until Chris Evans kissed him to stop him, Scarlett standing still and blinded, with the King and Queen pulling the frustrated Princess to ask others.

Than when they were on the hill, they heard a small, tiny voice calling out.

I know who are the lover and hater of the Prince!

The three Royalty and servants looked around, trying to see the person.

You are stepping on me! –The ground bellow King Hiddleston cried out.

It was a small, green grass.

Than who are they? –Queen.

There was a strong, tall man with a pair of eyes that was bluer than any skies I’ve ever seen, and the Prince with the most beautiful heart I’ve ever seen, kissed and swore their love on the full moon of that night.

Who is the hater, than? –King asked.

The answer is in your heart if you could find out the lover. –The grass said then returned to silence.

The bluest eyes in the kingdom other than his son… ugh, can’t think of another.

We shall hold a competition to see who have the bluest eye! –King Hiddleston.

Meanwhile in kingdom Hemsworth.

Chris felt like his heart pained on the day his lover was stabbed in the chest, but no one told him about the news of the Hiddleston.

Until one morning, before the competition of Hiddleston, King Hemsworth told them what happened in the Hiddleston kingdom, Chris ran out from the palace, and rode on his horse to the Hiddleston land.

Presence in Hiddleston kingdom.

Your eyes aren’t even blue!!! –Princess Emma screamed.

It has been all day sitting under the hot sun, judging the idiots with eyes weren’t even blue, and Princess Emma was getting angrier and angrier.


	15. Chapter 15

Sequel of Ch.12.1

'Are you, are you,  
Marrying the witch?  
She went to the hall,  
Chose her dying groom.  
She made a final choice,  
But love had tried to stop.  
So she, stabbed through,  
Her groom’s forgotten love.

Are you, are you,  
Marrying the witch?  
She frozen the heart,  
Of the green eyes prince.  
Only love can wake him,  
But his love left him.  
Yet they, made promise,  
To the midnight moon.

Are you, are you,  
Marrying the witch?  
She plugged out his eyes,  
On her wedding day.  
Blue eyes lost their sky,  
And green eyes left tears.  
The vow, of marriage,  
Break the Moon’s promise.'

'Father, why do we have to sing this song?' A little boy with golden hair and green eyes ran to his father, asked curiously.

'Because,' The man patted the boy's head gently and explained in his soft, beautiful voice. 'Because, this reminds us our promises of love, but most importantly, love would win everything, cure every wounds, and teach us a lesson.'

The man than put the boy on bed, and sang to him slowly.

Before he finishes the last line, a warm body hugged him from behind and joined his last line,  
'...Break the Moon's promise.'

The little boy was about to sleep, but when he heard his another father's singing, he frowned and whispered, 'Papa, your singing is terrible.'

Prince Tom stared at his lover, Prince Chris because he waked their son, but smile warmly without noticing.

They hugged with their sons, feeling the warmth, of love, of family, and of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song's rhythm is the rhythm of 'The hanging tree' from the hunger games.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 12.2 

Suddenly a tall, mysterious man stepped to front of the front of the crowd, bowed and said in a deep, quite familiar voice,

‘Where is Prince Tom?’

Than he looked up with those stunning blue eyes, surprising everyone in the hall of the palace, and Emma had to come forward to bring him up.

He didn’t look like a prince anymore; his clothes brought the dust and sand on the rocky road, he looked tired and exhausted, his once golden hair had leaves and small sticks in them, and his strong build cringed in tiredness; 

But his eyes, reflecting the lights from the diamond in the hall, shinning with anger and mourn—the fire of revenge for his love.

Princess Emma looked at the Prince from the kingdom they are not friendly with anymore, knowing what happened finally.

On that night her brother was stabbed, she saw an old woman in darkish smoke, ready to plug her brother’s beautiful eyes out. But she never know who she was, until now Prince Chris, who was going to marry a mysterious, rich woman from the far North.

She held the Prince’s arm, and pulled him to the infirmary of the royalties.  
When Emma pushed the heavy, wooden door wide, Chris felt shocked as well as heartbroken. 

His old love, his beautiful man, the one who made promise with him under the moon long before Sarah is here, laid on the best silk, quiet and glowing like an angel, lips pink as always with the gentle smile he have always have, no matter what.

Chris knelt on the ground, holding the sleeping beauty’s cold, lifeless hand in his own.

‘Chris,’ Emma called out in the silence of sadness. ‘If you still love him, do what you have promised to and leave, because Tom would never want to be the one to stand between you and Sarah, destroying your happiness and future.’

Chris knew that he loves Sarah too. But sometimes, he just fell strange when he looks at Sarah, like he never knows her; she is a complete strangers to him. But then he would see Sarah smiles sweetly and feel that burning love back to his heart.

Chris kissed Tom’s fingers one by one, like butterflies stopping on the most beautiful and vulnerable roses; then he kissed to his arms, shoulders, and finally his lips, gentle and light as feather.

‘I am sorry, Tom. I can’t say I love you, but I would never forget you.’

He left this country, this country with all the forgotten love, unspeakable morn and fading memories.  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
Tom awoke after Chris stepped out of the land of Hiddlestton kingdom, beautiful green eyes filled with confusion and sadness.

He saw his family surrounding him, tired but happy when he awoke; and he could feel a same emotion from them all: a sad, helpless feeling, like they couldn’t stop something happen.

‘Tom,’ His sister spoke finally. ‘I am sorry he couldn’t be with you anymore.’

Tom smiled bitterly. 

‘But why did you make promise on the moon?  
Remember the story you used to tell me?   
Juliet said don’t swear on the moon, because it changes every night, and she didn’t want Romeo’s love to change just as the moon.’ Emma asked in comforting and soft way.

‘Because,’ Tom looked at the moon tonight. 

It wasn’t full, and was covered by clouds, leaving only a silver curve in the dark night. 

‘We thought the moon as the future in front of us. We knew that there are problems and trouble in our life, but we would have each other, guiding each other in the darkest night of our life. Although some days the moon wouldn’t even appear in the carpet on the night, but we would always know that the moon is always there, it’s just we couldn’t see it. I love him, and he loved me.’

‘And, the person who was trying to hurt me was Sarah.’

Princess Emma looked at her brother, covered her mouth.

‘I’m sorry, Tom.’ Queen said sadly. ‘The wedding is going to be held tomorrow.’  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
Chris couldn’t remember what happened yesterday, and why he disappeared for a while.

Right now he is in his best clothes, readying to marry his happiest bride.

When they made the vow of their undying love, Sarah’s hand had a glimpse of light, and Chris’s world was in darkness and pain.

He could hear the screams and shouts around him, but he could hear a cry in all the chaos he is experiencing.

‘NOOOO CHRIS!!!’

Chris felt light and tired in the pain, and finally fainted, feeling a pair of small, warm hands wrapping his shoulders, drops and drops of wetness on his neck like snowflakes, but with a more heavy emotion in every of them.  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
Chris was blind. Sarah ran away with her hands full of blood, Chris’ lifeless, dead eyes on her hand, still shinning light of happiness and gentle in them.

Tom was so shocked and pained, that his only love on earth was betrayed by his marriage, and left in the darkness forever. 

He cried and cried, that his eyes lost their shinning light, leaving only an emotional in them—sadness.

Chris was lying on the bed everyday, his hollow, but he still embraces Tom every time he breaks down kissing away his tears.

‘I am glad I am blind, my love.’ Chris would say it to Tom every time he cries. ‘Because my world’s darkness brought the light of our future back.’  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
Sarah went back to where she was, and started to do the poison.

She put those blue eyes into the boiling liquid, but the poison didn’t work as she thought.

She was so frustrated, and wen back to the kingdom, trying to get Prince Tom’s eyes.

She killed every guard on her way, broke into Chris’ room, and saw Tom in his lover’s arm, sleeping quietly.

She took out the same blade again, but Chris heard her.

They started to fight, but Chris was no harm to her; he was blind and weak.  
When Sarah was about to plug Tom’s eyes out, Chris used a sword he found and stabbed in to the chest of the wicked witch.

And the witch stabbed back to Chris’ chest, running out of the room to flee.

Tom was awake, and saw his lover, sitting on the ground, chest bleeding with a blade in his chest.

He rushed to him, covering his wound, trying to stop the precious blood and live leaving his only love.

But Chris just smiled, hands holding Tom’s cheek, trying to use his hands to memorize every part of his Tom.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.12.3

What could Tom do?

He pressed on the wound of Chris’, but blood was still bleeding out, the hotness of it reflecting the colder skin of Chris; he screamed for help, but the guards near them were all dead; he prayed to all the gods he have ever known, but what could the ‘gods’ do to fight back death that was already flying on the head of the dying man?

He took out his own blade that he have never used before, followed the wicked blood trail the witch left behind; but she was long gone.

Tom returned to his home, his Chris, who was going to let out his last breath. 

Chris opened his ‘eyes’ wide, like he was trying to see Tom for a last time, but only revealing two dark holes.

‘Hey.’ He said tiredly, but that warmth, which was always there, never fade from his voice. ‘You are back. But I guess I have to go.’

‘No no NO, I love you, please! I love you…’ Tom tried to pull Chris closer, like he was losing him. Though he really was.

‘Your love won’t bring me back, love.’ Chris linked his hand with Tom’s. ‘But ours would.’

They kissed, and Tom’s tear slipped into Chris’ eyes.   
It was their last kiss; their last kiss when the witch was still alive.

Sarah was slowly turning into ashes when she walked out of the kingdom. When Tom dropped those tears into Chris’ eyes somewhere she didn’t know, the power of love and the evilness of hers tear her down, destroyed her, and returned her to ashes.

The curse of the witch breaks down when she died; golden lights shots from the eyes of Chris’, his body were wrapped in the blessing of love.

All his wounds healed, and his eyes was back; they were just as beautiful as the calm lake deep in the forest, lovable as the blue butterfly on the blooming roses.

‘Chris!’ Tom sat on the ground, gasping as the miracle happened. 

Tonight, as the moon was hanging high in the midnight gown of the sky, two men was saved by each other, by their love that never faded, by their love that swore to the moon, the moon that looked over their whole life; destined to be the guard of their undying love.’

‘Scarlett! It’s time to go! Professor Hiddleston is waiting!’ 

Scarlett stopped her fingers. ‘Coming!’

She knew it was just a tale, fake and impossible in real life; but she knew that the love between her literacy professor and the gym coach was more real and sweeter than ever.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 13   
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

‘Scarlett Johansson, 17 marks over 20. Good job, especially on the last two lines.’ Professor Hiddleston passed out Scarlett’s task, smiled to her as she received it with excitement.

‘Thank you Professor, the last two lines were the easiest in the poem I think; so long as there are students receiving this test, this poem would never dies. And I assume you don’t know the exist of “Tale of Hiddlesworth”.’ 

‘I’m sorry, what did you say— ’

‘Never mind, Mr. Hiddleston, thank you for the marks!’

Tom looked at where the girl ran away giggling confusingly, wondering what she was talking about.

‘Ok class, since this is the last week before this year ends, I can give you some time on the last day to celebrate your graduation.’ Tom stepped back on the stage, announced as the class gone wild.

‘Thank you Professor!!!’ ‘I knew he would be the best professor I have ever met!!!’ (from some students that sucks in literacy) ‘Professor Tom is too nice and charming!!!’ ‘Professor I love you!!!’  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Professor I love you!!!’

Wait what?  
Chris was running along the trail in the university that Tom was teaching slowly, wondering if Tom was reading poem on the stage in his tidy suit, low, gentle poem slipping from those pink lips, lighting up Chris’ dull day.

But he never thought of hearing Tom’s student screaming out their love to his love; that was bold and forbidden.  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
Scarlett sat in her seat, hands covering her face. 

The whole class went into silence after the scream, and Mr. Hiddleston froze on stage like a status; the boy who screamed out his undying love kneeled on the floor below the stage, stared at Professor Tom with love and gentle that, honestly, causing goose bumps all over her arms. 

Anyone go kill that boy; Mr. Hiddleston is so in love with his own man, and apparently your love blinded you.

After a while, when she was wondering if her pencil could stab through the neck of the boy, the door of the class banged open, and a muscular man rushed in like a god.

Finally, our savior is here!

The man jumped onto the stage, kneeled in front of the even shocking Mr. Tom, and asked seriously in his deep voice, while holding a ring (?) (I think it is made by a paper clips on one of a student’s table.),

‘Will you marry me, Tom Hiddleston?’  
………………………………………………………………………………....  
What a surprising day. Tom thought when he saw his handsome boyfriend rushes into his class. I must have forgotten to ask to witch in my house how’s my day.

But he when he saw his love of his life kneeling with a small ring, he immediately covered his mouth, his right hand already gotten ready to receive it; he felt like his vision was getting blurry, but he knew it was because of the salty liquid in his eyes.

‘Y…Yes, I do. I am willing too, Chris, I love you!’ Tom hugged his love, tears spilling out, wetting Chris’ shoulder, but all he could concentrate on was the warmth from the man he loved; and the love for his Chris that was overwhelming in his heart.

‘I love you too, Tom, I love you.’ Chris said softly, comforting his crying little angel. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t prepare a better ring, but at least it is not from a can.’ 

Tom laughed while crying, and all other students cheered.

(The boy that just expressed his love: what happened? Who am I? Where am I? Isn’t that my paper clip?’)   
………………………………………………………………………………….  
Tom and Chris’ wedding was not very large, but all the people that they loved and loved them went to the wedding to give their blessings to the happy new husbands.

‘Tom! Oh my god I am going to cry any of you got tissues!?!’ Emma cried to a napkin that Chris (Evans) gave her, and Sebastian already cried over on his boyfriend.

‘… Can you guys be more dramatic?’   
Not very far from them, Scarlett (who was actually Sebastian’s cousin) kissed the floor where the groom was married with her friends, while exclaiming, ‘Take me my lord! My otp is finally getting married! May I rest in peace!’

‘…’

‘I can’t believe you are getting married Tom! It feels like I am marrying my daughter to a stranger!’ Seb murmured to Tom with red deer eyes, softening the heart of Tom’s.

‘I am no stranger, Sebastian, and I am promising to Tom that I will love him forever.’ A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around Tom’s thin wrist, making rosy clouds appears on his white cheek.

‘Promise me, sniff, that you will protect him away from every horrible thing, especially sniff loneness Chris,’ Sebastian pointed at Chris, not afraid of the tall build of Chris.

‘Or I swear I will use the knife that you use to cut your wedding cake to cut your—’

Tom quickly covered his sister’s mouth and said with a burning cheek. ‘Dear sis, I don’t think it is good to say this on the wedding day—’

‘And I don’t think you want to destroy your brother’s sex life, you have to know that they are going to have a hot, energetic exercise tonight.’ An unexpected voice said behind them.  
‘…Dr. McAvoy?’ Sebastian gasped. 

‘Please, call me James. It is great to see you healthy and married, Mr. Hiddleston.’ James shook hands with Tom and Chris friendly, smiling happily.

‘Thank you for treating my husband last time.’ Chris thanked the small man standing in front of them.

‘You can always find me, but I hope we are not meeting as doctor and patients.’ James winked, his shinning blue eyes giving out electricity to every people in 5 meters.

But then, another tall man ‘kidnapped’ the charming doctor and disappeared quickly.

‘…’

‘Put me down! I swear I didn’t do anything other than socialise! Put me down Michael! I swear—’

‘You swore to never flirt with other people than me, schatz.’  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
‘Daddy!’ A small, cute little boy ran to his dad, hugging close to the warm embrace in the snowing ground. ‘Why are you keeping this little ring? It is not your wedding ring.’

Tom ruffled the boy’s soft hair, said softly to him, while watching Chris walking closer to them.  
‘Because, Peter, papa gave me this ring when he asked me to marry him! And look who is coming!’ 

‘Papa!’

‘Chris!’

‘Tom!’

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A work for Hiddlesworth. Hope they were really together.


End file.
